On Call
by wbelisabeth
Summary: Songfic using On Call - Kings of Leon. Callie's on-call. Callie/Arizona.


Title: On Call  
Author: wbelisabeth  
Summary: Small songfic using On Call - Kings of Leon.  
Pairing: Callie / Arizona  
Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy is not mine, I do not own any of the characters, I am not making any money.

Her small body was wrapped in a blanket, her blue eyes full of tears. Partly for the tiny coffins and in part for the date it had been four years. She had spent the day at home because that s what Arizona Robbins did on the 15th April. She bought the ice-cream in bulk. She had planned the movies Steel Magnolia's, Pay it Forward and Ghost, the same movies as she always watched on this day. She turned off her phone and put her pager, wrapped in towels in the cupboard in the back room. The blonde had positioned herself on the couch with the first pint of ice cream on the floor unopened and the spoon carefully place on top within reach of course.

This day was her indulgence, her excess, her day off from being the squared away surgeon. It was her anti-holiday. The one day a year where she would allow herself to cry, to shut out the world. Tomorrow would come and she would rise and be her normal self. The pain of her brother death had lessened slightly through the years, but this day was painful every year.

"Arizona? You here?"

It wasn't that she didn't know her. She did. It wasn't that she didn't love her. She did. It was that she was embarrassed. This is the day where she wears large sweats, fails to shower, fails to function. Calliope Torres was the love of her life, but today Arizona had wanted to hide under a rock and not be found.

"Ari-" When the brunette s eyes made contact with the scene that Arizona Robbins has set, her heart tightened.

"You're supposed to be at work" she sniffles.

"I know." She says warm and soft.

"But you aren't" Her reply is strangled.

"I'm on-call." She took her jacket off and moves closer to the couch.

"Well maybe you should be closer to the hospital..." Arizona snuggles down further under the blanket hoping to disappear.

"No, I m on-call to be there."

"I don't understand." Callie leans over and cups her face and smiles.

"When you call, I'll come running." She moves her thumb to wipe away the tear.

"You can t say anything that will make me better today Calliope. I love you but today it's just..."

"Today's the day. I know. I m not here to take the pain away, because honestly I can't. But what I _can_ do is cry with you, rub your back and just be there, so scoot over so I can get behind you." She climbs over the blonde and positions herself to wrap her arms securely around Arizona. She began whispering "I was going to work, I was even at work. I know today is hard, and I know that I really don t know how hard. But I do know that my shoulders are fairly broad, and I know that pain is hard, especially on your own. So all I'm here for today is to help you cry, to hold on to you when you fall to pieces. Ok?"

"Ok."

"So do you want me to put the first movie on?" A long silence followed, but Callie could feel a fresh round of sobs, and just pulled tighter.

"No..." Another sob stole Arizona's voice, and so she tried again in a whisper. "Can you just hold me for now?" For a few moments they sat in silence, Callie could feel that Arizona was getting more and more upset and the sobs were getting louder and louder. She started to rub circles in her back and when that failed to provide any comfort she started to hum the song that had convinced her to drop her work and come here. She had been sitting in her office, finishing off paperwork when her iPod had thrown up On Call by King of Leon, she soon decided that there was only one place that she should be today and it certainly wasn t at Seattle Grace Mercy West.

Her humming soon turned into singing

She said call me now baby, and I'd come a running.

She said call me now baby, and I'd come a running.

If you'd call me now, baby then I'd come a running.

I'm on call, to be there.

One and all, to be there.

And When I fall, to pieces.

Lord you know, I'll be there waiting.

To be there.

To be there.

I'm on call, to be there.

One and all, to be there.

And When I fall, to pieces.

Lord you know, I'll be there waiting.

I'm gon' brawl, so be there.

One for all, I'll be there.

And when they fall, to pieces.

Lord you know, I'll be there laughing.

I'd come a running.

I'd come a running.

I'd come a running.

To be there.

To be there.

I'm on call, to be there.

I'm on call, to be there.

I'm on call, to be there.

I'm on call, to be there.

She could feel Callie get up off the couch. Admittedly she hadn't originally wanted any company - it was her crawl under a rock day, but the woman has offered to be there and cry with her and hold her and now she's leaving?

"Where are you going?" She berated herself for sounding so pathetic.

"I'm going to the freezer to get my own ice-cream, I just saw today's agenda." She nodded over to the pile of 3 DVD s sitting infront of the DVD player. "I'm going to need all the ice-cream I can get today."


End file.
